Zeres Ralstone
Zeres is protagonist of Runecarer. He is raised in third kingdom from his seventh year, as his father sent him with mother, to get them away from the war and keep them safe under the auspices from Reona. He carries a Sun rune which gives him some light, even prophetic abilities, and most importantly hes the Monstermaster, which means he can rise all the beasts from Runrinia. Appearance He have darker blue hair, and grey eyes which are rare. Height around 180 cm, and average weight. Section heading Write the second section of your Season 1 Zoran is in the third peaceful kingdom, he is raised there because his father wanted so. Zoran trains hard with his mentor Verdon and friends Aleg and Ralyna. Someone constantly spies him (man in black) and that terrifies him. He asks Verdon what those mean the rune on his hand. We see Lord of castle speaking with his wife actually Zeres aunt, and his son. Dwarf comes to Zeres house to make brandy with him, later as Zeres drinks brandy he hears sounds of his dog barking from field, fastly he goes there. His dog is killed with sword perhaps. Verdon and mad scientist speak about rune, they both know what does it mean, since it could destroy the whole humanity they do not intend to tell Zeres, for his good. In next episode, he finished working on tobacco field with his mother, again he sees the man in black looking at field faraway. Again he has training but Aleg is not there this time. Mother sends him to deliver some tobacco to city, when he do that, the city is being attacked by Hergen and some of his forces which was surprising at the moment. Verdons brother is leading forces in defend. He sees Hergens man raping a girl of his age, and tries to interrupt, man punches him and the fight has begun. Zeres kills him somehow, and in that moment girls brother comes, and thanks him for saving her. Also asks him to come with them to castle where it is safe, and he nods. Zeres gets to know better about girl and guy who are actualy highborn. That boy and him became friends, they are very similar, and they realize that both of them carry a rune on hand. Verdons forces are pulled back, for now. Night falls, Zeres is going home, again he senses that someone is lurking beyond the trees on his side. In the next episode, after the training he confronts Aleg, why he didnt appear on last training, Aleg explains to him that he dreams about becoming a scientist and inovating a new weapons,... Zeres doubts could it be Aleg that killed the dog, but realizes that he had no possible reason to do so. Then, he speaks with Verdon explains him the whole situation and tells him that maybe rune has some connection with mysterious man. Verdon tells that he also thinks the same, but they will make a bait for him tonight, if Zeres wants and he nods. Verdon goes to city to see brother and consequences of war, he also goes to pit in which the scientist works. They talk about Marcelo, Zeres father and who could be the man chasing him, and scientist informs him that Zeres is not the only one with rune. Category:Characters